Silent Hill
Silent Hill is a world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. It is included in Expansion Pack #1. Story 1st Visit Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive inside of a mall, where they find Heather being attacked by both the Heartless and some eerie looking creatures. After they defeat the monsters, Heather thanks them and introduces herself. Sora asks why Heather is wandering around a place like this. She explains that she's trying to find a way out of the mall. Goofy offers their help, Heather shrugs and accepts. As Heather, Sora, Donald and Goofy wander through the mall they encounter a barefoot woman dressed in all black with flowing blonde hair. She is the high priestess of the Order, Claudia Wolf, who has been searching for Heather, or rather, Alessa Gillespie, for a long time. Claudia tells Heather that her talents are required and to: "Remember me, and your true self as well", and that she will lead them to Paradise "with bloodstained hands." Heather then comes down with a serious migraine as Claudia departs. Sora kneels down and asks her if she's okay. She says that she's fine and the four of them continue on. When the four of them enters an elevator, its descent causes a radio to drop from the ceiling, which emits static whenever monsters or Heartless are nearby. The elevator doors open up, revealing a second, more sinister-looking elevator that indicates a crossover into another reality. After riding the second elevator down, Heather, Sora, Donald and Goofy then finds themselves inside the Otherworld, a nightmare version of the mall. Even though they are frightened, they manage to make it back to the real world after a battle with an enormous worm in the mall's depths. Once everything is back to normal, Heather heads for the subway so that she may return home, with Sora, Donald and Goofy as her security. However, Douglas stops them; Sora assumes that the private investigator is on Claudia's side, but he tells them that he was only hired to find Heather. They leaves the bewildered man alone and enter the subway. As with the mall, the subway is deserted, with the exception of the odd monster here and there. Heather, Sora, Donald and Goofy even has a close call when they narrowly avoid being run over by a subway car. They take the aforementioned subway to the underpass and fights their way through the sewer-like corridors until she reaches a construction site, which she uses to reach another building, the Hilltop Center, that is adjacent to the construction site through an open window. It is inside Hilltop Center that, while inspecting a bathtub, Heather, Sora, Donald and Goofy enter the nightmare world once again. They encounter a man named Vincent Smith, who is also a member of the Order, but who has different views on where the cult should go. After a brief conversation, they abandon him as well, Heather voicing her beliefs that there is something wrong with him. When they reach the exit, they finds a monster blocking it; Sora finds scattered pages of a fairy tale which contains the words 'Tu Fui, Ego Eris' that makes the monster disappear. After getting rid of the monster, Heather, Sora, Donald and Goofy is brought back to the normal world and escapes the Hilltop Center. Upon arriving at Heather's home in the Daisy Villa Apartments, they discover the body of her father, Harry Mason, slumped in his chair, having been brutally murdered. They follow the blood trail to the apartment's rooftop where Claudia is waiting for them. Her motive for Harry's murder is he thwarted the cult's plans seventeen years ago, and that killing him would fill Heather's heart full of hatred. Claudia tells Heather, Sora, Donald and Goofy that she wasn't the one that killed him, only that she gave the order to her companion, a Heartless known as the Missionary. Claudia then tells them that she will be waiting for her in Silent Hill and departs. After killing the Heartless, the four finds Douglas inside the apartment. He helps them move Harry's body into his room, covered by a sheet with lilies. Heather pays her final respects to her father along with Sora, Donald and Goofy and Heathere decides to find Claudia and kill her in revenge, despite the fact that Douglas tells her revenge isn't the answer. Douglas offers to drive them to Silent Hill, which Heather reluctantly agrees to and decided to bring Sora, Donald and Goofy along for extra help. Outside the apartment, Douglas hands Sora a map of Silent Hill, a gift from Vincent, and tells them that Vincent says to look for a man named Leonard Wolf. He also gives Heather a notebook from her father, which acts as an explanation of Heather's past and as a final goodbye to her. Heather, Sora, Donald and Goofy and Douglas arrive in Silent Hill the following day; the town itself is deserted and covered by fog. They set up refuge in Jacks Inn and then split up; Heather, Sora, Donald and Goofy heads for Brookhaven Hospital, while Douglas goes to search Leonard Wolf's house. They search the hospital for clues to Claudia's whereabouts. Instead, among other things, they only find demonic nurses, some of which are armed with revolvers and more Heartless. Sora and the others also find that one of the hospital's patients, Stanley Coleman, has an unhealthy obsession with Heather, and that Leonard is imprisoned within the hospital. Heather comes across a startling discovery about herself long forgotten; she is, in fact, the reincarnation of Alessa Gillespie, as she has memories of Alessa's life previous to a fire she was burned in at the age of 7. Heather, Sora, Donald and Goofy enters the nightmare realm once again and it is here that they encounter Leonard Wolf, who reveals himself to be the father of Claudia. Unfortunately, Leonard has degenerated into a monster and attacks Heather, Sora, Donald and Goofy, who defeats him. They acquire the Seal of Metatron, a talisman which Leonard possessed, and the hospital becomes normal once again upon Leonard's demise. Heather, Sora, Donald and Goofy return to Jacks Inn to meet with Douglas. However, just before they returns, Claudia and Vincent have a conversation about the cult, as well as Leonard's abusiveness to Claudia, in their motel room. Vincent is waiting for Sora and the others when they return to Jacks Inn, Claudia having already left. Sora asks him about Douglas's whereabouts and Vincent tells them that he left a message: "The church is on the other side of the lake." He also tells them that Claudia is inside the church, and that they must pass through Lakeside Amusement Park in order to reach her. They follow Vincent's advice, only to find that when they arrives at the park, they enters the nightmare world once again, realizing that it has now become her nightmare. Heather, Sora, Donald and Goofy follows the path to the roller coaster, only this time around, with foreknowledge of what is going to occur, Heather, Sora, Donald and Goofy manage to jump off the tracks just before the cars run them over. In another part of the park, Claudia and Douglas are arguing; Douglas feels betrayed by Claudia, saying that while Claudia says that Heather was kidnapped and brainwashed, he feels that Heather is actually a normal girl. Claudia then explains that they need Heather back into the cult because God needs to be born to usher in a new "Paradise" -- an eternal world filled with no pain, hunger, sickness, old age, greed or war. Douglas then points out that a place without any worries or negative implications is not really a paradise, but rather, a stagnant world where nothing happens of any real value. Douglas sighs, saying that type of world would be pointless and boring and in response, Claudia tells Douglas that she pities him. Douglas then pulls out his gun and points it at her, and what happens afterwards remains a mystery. After exploring the amusement park, Heather, Sora, Donald, and Gooy eventually run into Douglas once again, however, he is unable to come with them due to his broken leg, which is implied to have been intentionally broken by Claudia using her power of psychokinesis. Douglas reveals that his son was shot robbing a bank, and talks more about his life. Heather and Sora promise to come back once they are done with things, and they come to find themselves in the same area of the amusement park where Harry was seventeen years earlier. On the carousel, they encounter Heather's doppelgänger, the Memory of Alessa. The other Heather is bloodied and severely burned, and wishes to stop the birth of the God at all costs. After defeating Heather's dark self, they reache the entrance of the cult's church. Heather, Sora, Donald and Goofy encounter Claudia inside the chapel and Heather tells her that Alessa likes the world just the way it is. It is unknown if this was actually Alessa, or just Heather pretending to be her as a way of manipulating Claudia. Claudia has a strong will and explains that there is too much suffering in the world and the God of her cult will change all that, although Sora explains that suffering is a fact of life and that you just have to face that reality. Heather suddenly feels pain, as the God is close to being ready for birth, and Claudia leaves. While fighting their way through the corridors of the church, Heather, Sora, Donald and Goofy encounter Vincent inside the library. He asks them about the Seal of Metatron, which they have in their possession. Vincent is relieved, as he believes it can be used as a weapon to defeat Claudia, whom Heather, Sora, Donald and Goofy finally catches up to inside the cult's inner sanctum. Claudia wounds Vincent by stabbing him from behind, and Heather is somewhat taken aback by this action. After Claudia calms down, she resumes her usual composure and thanks they four of them for making God feel hate and becoming closer to paradise. Sora then points out that a God who believes in hate can never create a perfect world. Claudia retaliates by saying that even a joyful world can be a cruel place and that in order to understand sympathy, one must understand pain and suffering. Vincent, still alive, desperately tells Claudia that Heather has the Seal of Metatron; Claudia then reveals that the Seal of Metatron is nothing but a useless trinket before stabbing Vincent in the heart, resulting in his death. Heather nearly succumbs to her rage, but finally gains control of herself. The pendant Heather wears around her neck was a birthday gift from her father. Inside, it contains a small capsule of Aglaophotis, a liquid known for exorcising demons, and even Heartless. Heather swallows it and vomits the fetus of the God onto the floor. After taunting Claudia, Heather attempts to stomp on it with her boot, much to Sora and Donald's disgust, but Claudia shoves her aside and picks up the repulsive creature. After ingesting God herself, Claudia falls through a hole, and Heather, Sora, Donald and Goofy jump in after her. Inside the chamber, Claudia is dead, after giving birth to the monstrous Heartless which is God. Heather then discovers the God, which resembles a repulsive skeletal body with a reptilian female face, which resembles Alessa's own face, and a shroud provided by Valtiel. Due to Claudia, God has been reborn as a Heartless. Heather, Sora, Donald and Goofy kills the God, thus Heather finally avenging her father. Heather then collapses to the floor and mourns over her father's death. Sora, Donald and Goofy then comfort her. Heather, Sora, Donald and Goofy returns to the normal amusement park. While there, they acts very strangely as they approach Douglas. Heather wields a knife and seems unresponsive, while Sora, Donald and Goofy put on menacing faces. They act as if she is about to kill Douglas but then suddenly stops and tells him they were just playing a joke. Douglas makes a comment on how Heather has a twisted sense of humor. Heathere then insists that Douglas call her Cheryl, which is the name her father originally gave to her. Douglas then asks if she is also considering going back to her original black hair color, to which she replies that blondes have more fun. Cheryl then thanks Sora and hands him the Discovered Horror keychain. Sora, Donald and Goofy wish them farewell and leave to the Gummi Ship. CharactersCategory:Non-Disney WorldsCategory:Worlds * Heather Mason (Amanda Winn-Lee) * Claudia Wolf (Donna Burke) * Leonardo Wolf (Matt Lagan) * Douglas Cartland (Kirk Thorton) * Vincent Smith (Yuri Lowenthal) Boss themes 1st Visit * Split worm - Destiny's Force * Missionary - Shrouding Dark Cloud * Leonard - Squirming Evil * Memory of Alessa - Destiny's Force * God - The Deep End 2nd Visit * Pyramid Head 1st - Shrouding Dark Cloud * Flesh Lips - Squirming Evil * Big Daddy - Extreme Encounters * Eddie - Rowdy Rumble * Pyramid Head 2nd - Vim and Vigor * Maria - The Encounter Trivia * Most of the blood in this world is censored in the final game. * The Discovered Horror keychain increases Defense and lowers MP by 2. Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion Category:Worlds Category:Non-Disney Worlds